Daylight
by MariaDarlink
Summary: -POST BD- Renesmee doesnt feel the same way about Jacob, but its not long until he finds someone else, someone dangerous....
1. Luna

APOV

_It was cold and I couldn't move. It felt like someone was pinning me down but I wasn't sure._

"_Dad...." I tried to call out for him but I knew he wouldn't come. I knew they were coming, but of course they would never stop. Ever..._

"Alice? Alice! What is it? What did you see?" Jacob calling me made me come back to reality.

"Umm... I don't know. It wasn't a vision it was memory, but it wasn't mine." This had been happening a lot lately. I needed to know who and why. Where they doing this on purpose?

"I'll go get the others." Jacob ran off. I didn't notice he had changed back to his human form to get me out of my vision. It wasn't more than a second when they came; Edward, Bella, Jasper and Carlisle. We had gone hunting when I had the vision. Jasper came straight to my side, worrying of course. "Alice dear are you ok? What did you see?" I didn't feel like talking.

'_Edward? Little help?'_ Edwards's mind reading really had benefits. I let him see what I saw, he gasped. None of us have ever felt like that before. Not as vampires anyway...

"She didn't see anything. She felt it. Her vision was a memory. Like the other ones she's been having." He was still spooked.

"Well, what was it?" Jasper was still anxious.

"Well someone was in pain, I'm assuming it was a vampire because of the thirst, they were in pain, an odd kind of pain. They were scared of something." Edward was leaving out the important details.

"She was calling out for her dad." The feelings attached to this memory were too intense.

"Well we should go home and discus this with the others. If you feel up to it Alice." I nodded to Carlisle. "Maybe me and the pack could run the perimeter just in case, you know." Jacob still had his pack after all these years, of course there are some new additions. Its just a shame about him and Nessie. We all thought he would leave, I saw it. "Thank you Jacob that would be useful, lets get going."

JPOV

'_Were not going to find anything.'_ Seth's thoughts were annoying. I growled at him.

'_Hey, he has a point!'_ Sometimes I wish Leah would realise Seth didn't need his big sister fighting his battles for him anymore. _'Can we stop I'm tired.'_ The two younger wolves; Daniel and Cole, had been up for most of the day. '_Sure, Leah feel free to go annoy someone else.' _I was enjoying running too much to have her around_. 'Fine, whatever!' _She ran off with Daniel and Cole_. _

'_That's not fair!'_ Seth's whining was just as bad as Leah and her mood.

'_Go.' _That's all I needed to say.

'_Thanks Jake!' _He left with the others and I was alone. It felt good. But I didn't like being alone with my thoughts. She was the only thing I could think of. Nessie broke my heart just like her mother. And of course it didn't help that Sam was willing to welcome me and the rest of the pack back with open 'I told you so' arms. I can never leave her even though everyone expected me to. I just don't work like that.

I ran closer to the road than usual. The further I was from Edward's mind the better. I ran until could see the road, of course nothing could see me from the road, not unless they were like me...

Or the Cullen's.

'_I need to sleep'_ this voice was different. I've never heard this voice before. It was kind of beautiful. Who was it?

'_Who's this?'_ I was getting angry. That's when the car screeched to a halt, as did I.

'_What!? So I'm hearing voices now, great."_ I walked closer to the edge hesitantly.

'_What are you?!'_ I could smell her she smelt beautiful too. I think she smelt me too because she looked up at me suddenly. She cocked her head to the side – she wasn't scared, more curious.

'_I think the question is what are you?' _She was incredibly beautiful_._

'_I'm a wolf.' _That sounded kinda stupid.

'_Talking animals, hmm.'_ She got out of her car. She was more than beautiful. There aren't words. I laughed nervously.

'_Not exactly, I'm a shape shifter. I can turn into a wolf_. _You still haven't told me about you._ ' She took a step forward almost tripping. I flinched, I felt compelled to help her. She paused.

'_Well, wolf, would you believe me if I said I was a half vampire?'_ She smiled. I'm in love.

'_Sure. Believe it or not you not the first vampire or half vampire I've met_.' That reminded me of Nessie. I almost didn't care anymore. This person in front of me was my life now. Two imprints in 10 years. Well done Jake.

'_Can I tell you something_?' She looked nervous.

'_Sure_'

'_I feel like I know you, I feel like I lo...._' She paused to look at me. '_You know you are a really beautiful wolf._' We both laughed.

'_I look better in human form, I promise_' Her eyes lit up.

'Can I see? I mean....uh....yeah?' She smiled nervously. I love that smile. I was mentally bookmarking every part of her.

'_What's your name, uh I'm Jacob_.'

'_I'm Luna Uley_.' Uley is a common name right? She can't be.

'_You wouldn't happen to be from around here? Um the rez, La Push_?' She picked up on my tone, and frowned.

'_Yeah my mother was, from there_.' I stifled a growl. Who was she?

' What was her name.' I tried to control my anger. She was scared.

'Jenna Uley'

Jenna Uley was Sam's sister. She went missing in California 15 years ago. Anger raged inside of me. Luna was terrified. I needed to see Sam. Now.

**Review and stuff!! thanks. xoxo**


	2. Tears

**I did it today for Luciana's peace of mind !! lol enjoy!!!**

Luna's POV

I didn't know why but he was getting angry, at me. I wanted to fix it. In the 5 minutes I knew him I managed to piss him off. I needed to know why.

'_What did I do?'_ He was pacing. Thinking.

'_Jenna Uley, are you sure? You can't be? No.'_ I was getting angry now. I needed to speak to him, to make it clear.

"I love her more than anything. Of course I'm sure!" I shouted. The memory of her lying there dead was too much. I could feel the coldness taking over me. It was making me weak. I fell but something caught me. I looked up. It was a vampire. I gasped and jumped backwards. There were six of them.

The small elfish one took a step towards me.

"Luna its ok. We won't hurt you." She was looking at my hands. I didn't realise but I had turned them to fire when the blonde male stopped me from falling. I cooled them down and stood up out of my crouch.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" I scanned their faces. They didn't look like anyone I should be afraid of. But then again looks can be deceiving; I learnt that the hard way.

"I'm Alice." She pointed out the rest of her coven. There were a lot of them. My father told me about a coven like this before. "This is Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper." They all smiled slightly. Then a Native American man appeared from the trees. He was beautiful. This had to be Jacob. I thought I made that conversation up for a second. I must have been staring at Jacob for a while because Alice cleared her throat. I couldn't help it, Jacob was perfect.

"You must be tired. You can stay at our home." Carlisle spoke, and that's when I noticed their eyes. They were golden. "We don't feed on a human, that's why they are this colour." Edward spoke but, I didn't say anything. Was I doing the whole mind conversation thing again?

"No I'm just a mind reader, it's kind of my thing." He laughed to himself slightly. He was the one who helped me before. _'Thank you!' _He nodded.

'_No problem._' He said in his head. I smiled. I managed to mimic his ability. That's another ability to add to the list. "What?" Bella looked confused. I wonder what her ability is.

"Oh, right yeah, um that's my ability. I can mimic others abilities." Carlisle frowned. He wasn't angry, he was intrigued. My eyelids were beginning to shut, and stay shut. Esme noticed this.

"Come with us you need some...." I blacked out after that. I hadn't slept in a few days.

When I woke up I was in their house. I had to be theirs, it reeked of them. But Jacobs intoxicating scent made me forget all about them for a second. I reflected on what had happened before. Why did Jacob get so mad? Why was he so quiet when the vampires came? Why did the room I slept in smell of him? My thoughts were interrupted by the smell of food and Alice humming. She opened the door balancing a tray on one hand, as she closed the door behind her.

"Morning sleepy head!" She was so happy it was hard to be afraid of her.

"Hey, you know you didn't have to. I can just go hunt." Her face dropped.

'_You don't mean humans do you?' _She was too sweet.

"No, no! I can't stand it. I'm too human for that." I laughed weakly.

"Oh good." She placed the tray on my legs. I still hadn't gotten out of bed. I wanted to ask her something but I was afraid. Instead I just chewed on a piece of toast. She was perfectly happy to just be in my presence.

"Let me show you something." I smiled taking her hands. I concentrated hard. I wanted to warm her up, from her head to her toes. Vampires like feeling warm. She realised what I was doing. She gasped and hugged me. I thought she would squash the food on the tray, but she was balancing on her knees over it.

"Thank you Luna!" She would have been crying if she was able to. I heard her small sobs. We sat there for a while; me holding one of her hands while eating with the other. I really liked Alice.

Alice left the room so I could wash and change into the clothes she got me. When Alice was gone all could think about was Jacob. I wanted to see him, to talk to him.

As soon as was finished Alice floated back in the room. "Come on, let's go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. I was still fixing the dress she got me. It was a bit fancy but I didn't complain. "Where are we going Alice?" I was confused. She led me down the stairs into the dining room. It was a really beautiful house. I soon understood why she led to the dining room so forcefully. Jacob was there. He was resting against the window. He looked so at peace, I just wanted him to hold me. Alice whispered in my ear. "One good turn deserves another." She left the room silently, and Jacob turned to me.

"How did you sleep?" He smiled. It's odd, at this moment in time I would happily devote my life to him.

"Good thanks, you didn't happen to visit me did you?" He cringed and looked away. "You were cold so... I sat by you." He sat next to me to keep me warm. He's so cute!!! Aww. I tried to control the smile on my face. "How long was I asleep?" I forgot to ask Alice.

"Two days, you must have really been tired." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him. His head turned sharply towards the window. Something outside was bothering him. I tried to read his mind but I couldn't, so I tried reading the mind of whoever was outside. It was Alice and someone else. Renesmee? I didn't get to meet Renesmee before.

'_I can't believe him! He was meant to love me! How could Jake just do that?!' _I stopped listening. I didn't want to hear anymore, but they were close enough to the house that me and Jacob could hear their conversation anyway.

"...look Ness he's moved on! It's been a year now. You didn't seriously expect him to just stay in love with you for the rest of eternity did you?" Alice raised her voice. This was upsetting her.

"It doesn't work like that and you know it! He imprinted on me! Whether I like it or not, we are meant to be together. I know it Al." She was almost whining.

"I've seen it Ness. And I'm sorry but I'm sure. It isn't his decision anymore, its fate. I can feel it. The only other time I've been this sure is with your mom and dad." It was quiet for a second.

"I know how you feel but it's not enough, It's not the same." Alice was reasoning with her. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I didn't mean to hurt anyone.

"I'm going to La Push. Don't expect me back anytime soon." I felt like crying. Jacob looked at me.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." He tensed and un-tensed his arms. I knew he wanted to go after her. "No, its my fault. I didn't realise..." He cut in.

"Don't feel bad, she'll get over it." He took a step towards me. I wanted to crawl into a whole and die. I could see the pain in his face.

"Excuse me." I left the room and ran upstairs. I ran into the room I slept in and sat on the bed. Tears escaped my eyes. I needed to leave. I had to.

**Review etc........ tell me if you think she should leave!! :) xoxo**


	3. More Tears

**Its a short one soz i split this chapter up because it got too long you will see why in the next chapter. xoxo :p**

Carlisle's POV

"She is an extraordinary person." I was still amazed by Luna and her 'gift'.

"Yes but she's dangerous. You saw how she almost burnt me to a crisp right?" Edward was still a bit annoyed about that and I'm not going to lie, he did have a point.

"She was merely protecting herself. I'm sure you would have done the same if you were in her shoes. She was scared; God knows what has happened to her." That reminded me of Alice's 'memories' I am almost certain they belonged to Luna.

"Do you think so?" Edward was listening to my thoughts again.

"Well it would make sense. I've seen her dreams Edward." Luna projects her dreams when she sleeps. Jacob and I seemed to be the only ones who were fascinated by this, although, it was probably for different reasons.

Edward and I had been talking in my study when Luna and Jacob ran upstairs. Edward suddenly jumped up.

"I need to talk to Ness. " Edward left the room. I guessed this had something to do with Luna and Renesmee. I had grown quite fond of Luna in the two days she stayed with us, even if she spent them asleep.

I left the study and found Jacob standing outside the guest room.

"Luna? Can I come in? Please? She didn't mean it. I promise." I could hear Luna's quiet sobs from the doorway.

"Jacob, what happened?" He looked broken, this was worse than I had seen him with Bella. Nessie must be putting him through hell. The last time she talked to him was before Luna came.

"She heard Renesmee talking to Alice." Just as he said that Alice came running up the stairs.

"Jacob I am so sorry! I didn't realise how close to the house we were. And then she started shouting, and I am so sorry!" Alice really felt bad about this. Whatever she said must have really upset Luna. They need to sort this out between themselves.

"I'll leave you all to work this out. I'll be back before dark." I thought that would be enough time for them to resolve this. Or at least come to some kind of agreement.

APOV

"Alice its fine, I know it wasn't you." Jacob reassured me. But I couldn't help but feel responsible. If anything I was just trying to keep the peace. I walked over to the door.

"Luna, honey can I come in?" I hoped that she would at least talk to me.

"Yes." She was crying. I let myself in, giving Jake an apologetic look. Luna was sitting on the floor by the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She was like a little broken doll. I sat next to her and held her.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." She hugged me back, gripping on to me.

"I shouldn't have come. I didn't mean to hurt him." She loved him. It was plain to see.

"You didn't this is my fault." Jacobs's voice came from behind the door. They were so hopelessly perfect for each other. If only they could see what I've seen in my visions.

"Jacob, how could this be your fault? Don't be stupid." Is it really odd that I found this all way to cute?

"Luna, can we talk?" She looked up at me with a hopeful look on her face. I wanted to make her feel better. She went over to the mirror and straightened herself up, wiping away her tears. She grabbed a cardigan and gave me a hug before walking out of the door.

"Can we go for a walk?" They had a lot of things to talk about.

**Review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Walking and Talking

**This is all about Jacob and Luna- i loved writing this!!**

Jacob's POV

"I'm sorry about that, I'm not usually so..." She paused to think. "...emotional." She laughed nervously, it made me smile.

"I don't blame you." We were walking in the forest. I led the way seeing as she didn't have a clue where we were.

"Ok so can I ask?" She was talking about Ness. I nodded my head yes.

"What did she mean when you said you imprinted on her?" She looked confused. It was too cute. I smiled.

"Well imprinting is this thing us wolves do..." She cut in.

"Wait! Start at the beginning, with the wolves." She wanted to know it all.

"Well, ok so my," I corrected myself. "Our tribe," She smiled. I still had to tell Sam, but I didn't know how. I've been avoiding the pack ever since Luna came.

"the Quileute's are basically descendants of wolves, or men that turn into wolves. The whole reason they existed in the first place was to protect the humans from vampires." This reminded me of telling Bella about the Cullen's. "Wolves and vampires are sworn enemies. One bite from a vampire could kill one of us; their venom is deadly to us." Luna frowned.

"I'm starting to question my own existence." She laughed without humour. "So tell me, how did you become a wolf? I'm mean, like were you born one?" She was so interested in what I had to say. Ness just changed the subject when I tried to tell her. "Well, yes and no. To be a wolf you have to be a descendant of one of the original wolves, but not all descendants are wolves."Both our footsteps made no noise on the forest floor. Ness' footsteps were loud and clumsy. Renesmee was nothing like Luna. "Basically, the first wolves made a treaty with the Cullen's, like more than a hundred years ago that they couldn't bite any humans as long as they were in forks, which is fine because they don't feed on humans anyway, then they left and came back 11 years ago. A few years ago a few of us at the rez became wolves." I could see her mind working; she opened and closed her mouth a few times. She was trying to ask me something.

"Who was my mother?" She looked up at my reaction. "I'm just guessing you knew her, I mean 'cus of your reaction you know." I didn't know whether I should tell her or not. If I told her she would want to meet Sam but, would he want to meet her? I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I already had today, but she needed to know the truth.

"Uh, your mother was a descendant of Levi Uley. He was one of the original three Quileute wolves." I paused, I didn't want to carry on but I had to. "Your mother's brother was the first of the current Quileute wolves. He used to be my Alpha." She was shocked, she slowed down slightly.

"What happened, why isn't he your Alpha anymore?"She was frowning.

"Well, I was meant to be Alpha originally because I have wolf blood on both sides, one of which is Alpha. But I didn't want to be, and he did a better job than I would have done back then anyway. Then we had a disagreement." I didn't feel like going into detail about Bella. "I left and two of the other wolves joined me and we made up the second pack." I waited for her to say something.

"So he's down in La Push right now?" She wasn't excited, she was just thinking aloud.

"I guess yeah." I would take her if she asked. I just didn't want her to ask. "How do you know who she was?" I was talking about her mom.

"I took one of the letters that where in her house before my dad took me away. It was just a bill but it had her name on it. I would have taken a picture but. My dad needed to get me out so he could take her away. Get rid of the evidence. I don't know why he created me. I don't know a lot about him. Or her." She was breathing funny, deep and weak. She was beautiful even when she was in pain.

"What happened to him?" I was kind of afraid to ask. I didn't want to bring up any bad feelings.

"Well he looked after me for a while, he had a coven he took me round with them. I thought he loved me. Then he left me when I was about 6, I was physically about 15 or 16. I still needed him though. He would come and find me every once in a while. But then one of his coven was killed, and he disappeared completely. I never saw him again." She looked ill. She tripped over some roots on the forest floor. I grabbed her arm before she fell and pulled her up. She was freezing. "You're so cold. Are you feeling ok?" She shook her head a few times trying to clear it. "I'm fine. I'm just, I dunno." I was still holding onto her. She was getting colder and colder. "Come here." I wrapped my arms around her in an attempt to warm her up. "Jacob you don't have to, I'll be ok in a second." I ignored her; she was way too cold for a half vampire. In a way I just wanted an excuse to hold her. I bent my head down and smelt her hair. I wanted us to stay like that forever.

"Jacob?" She smiled up at me.

"Yeah?" Her eyes were the deepest shade of brown.

"Um, I think I'm warm now." I didn't want to let her go. And I knew she didn't want to let go either but, we still had things to work out. Like the whole Nessie situation. I really don't know how I managed to mess things up so bad. I put one arm around her and we carried on walking.

"So tell me about this imprinting thing? What is it?" I can't believe she was still interested. Well I guess it is a part of her history. She does have a right to know. "Well its how us wolves find our soul mates. It's like love at first sight Quileute style." I laughed I hadn't really thought of it like that till now. "But the thing is that its love. That's it. It doesn't have to be romantic love or anything else. Me and one of the other wolves Quil imprinted on babies. But it's just not like that not until they want it to be you know."

That wasn't technically true; I know it isn't the same with Ness. If it was why did I feel like that for so long? Ever since she stopped growing I fell so deeply in love with her. Maybe it's because she wasn't Quileute, maybe because she s part vampire. But then if that's true, what about Luna?

"What is it Jake?" The stress must have shown on my face.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." I needed to have a word with the tribe elders about that. And Luna.

"So if you imprinted on Ness then I don't get it? Shouldn't you like be with her now?" She didn't want to say anything about us because nothing was official yet. We don't even really know each other. "She doesn't love me like the way I wanted her too, now she's pissed off because I met you. I still love her but, like a sister, like how I loved her before. I don't think it was ever meant to be any different. I don't really know why she's angry because she doesn't love me the way I thought I loved her, or her mother. She just wants me to want her." It hurt. I really cared about Nessie and she just hurt the person I Loved.

"Wait! You were in love with her mother?" She stepped in front of me and pushed me back slightly, making me stop dead in my tracks. She was strong as strong as me. Ness wasn't nearly as strong. Neither was Nahuel, he was another half vampire he came to help us out before and he has visited us since then.

"Yeah kinda. When Bella was human then she go...." She cut in.

"Wait, Bella? How is she...I thought..." She looked down confused.

"Edward was in love with her when she was human, as was I, but she chose him and then they got married and did the deed. They didn't know at the time that he could get her pregnant. Then when Bella gave birth to Ness Edward bit Bella. Multiple times to stop her from dying, completely. He gave her a shot of venom straight to the heart. I helped pump her heart so the venom would spread faster. It was horrible. I thought she was going to die. Then I saw Ness, and nothing else mattered anymore. I knew I had to protect her." She raised one eyebrow, and smiled.

"Wow you really are something huh?" I expected her to run a mile, but she didn't.

"So tell me Jake, if Renesmee had a kid would you forget all about me and make it 3 in a row." She smiled. I put my arms around her and looked deep into her eyes. "I could never forget about you.

I meant that. I had never felt like this about someone. Bella and Ness were mere crushes compared to Luna. She was my everything.

She put her arms around my neck. I leaned in till her face was less than an inch from mine. Her hands twisted in my hair. "I don't think I could forget about you either." She whispered, before crushing her lips against mine. I don't know how long the kiss lasted, but I didn't want it to stop. Eventually we both needed to breathe and we pulled away from each other. I belonged to her. Forever.

**AWWW i know right!! Next chapter is going to be in Renesmees POV so brace yourselves, she is not a happy bunny! Review!! xoxo**


	5. Temper Temper

**Soz it took so long xoxo**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Piss off Seth." He was getting on my nerves. I just wanted to tell Sam about his precious niece; Jake told me he would tell him as soon as Luna woke up, I am simply doing him a favour.

"Will you just tell me why you are angry? You don't want him remember! What did you expect him to do?" Seth had a point, but I just didn't expect him to move on so soon, so fast just like that. Ugh and especially with someone so.....well stunning. Rose won't even stay in the same room as her.

"You can't do it like this. Do you really want to hurt Jake even more than you have already?" His words stopped me dead in my tracks. Hurting Jacob was the furthest thing from my mind. I may not love him the way he wanted me to but I still cared about him.

Seth stood in front of me. We were in the forest, less than a mile away from La Push. Seth had been running and he found me. I told him what happened, mainly because I knew Seth would slip up and Sam would find out anyway. "Ness come on lets go back to the house. Let's talk things through." He just wanted to get me out of the forest before any of the wolves saw us. The only reason I would go through the forest to La Push was if something was wrong. I was kinda hoping it was Paul or Sam who found me. They would have flipped if they found out. I wanted her to feel just as bad as I did. I wanted to make her suffer. "Ok let's go then." I said with a smirk on my face. I couldn't wait for her to cry. Stupid bitch.

When we got to the house everyone was in the living room, apart from Grandpa Carlisle who was at the hospital and Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet who were hunting and Jacob and his slut. That made me angry I wanted her to be there so I could rip her silky black hair out of her head. I didn't know how it was possible that I was actually getting angrier. I walked into the house fuming and just as soon as I did Jasper calmed me down.

"Where are they?" I hated it when Uncle Jasper did that to me. I couldn't even be frustrated.

"Ness I'm not happy with you. You shouldn't have shouted like that. You knew they were only a few metres away." Alice was really upset. Jasper wouldn't dare mess with her emotions when she was angry.

"Renesmee I think you should apologise." My father was serious but I didn't care. Just as he spoke Seth bolted out of the door. I didn't take a second before I knew why; Jacob and Luna where back. I was about to follow him when my mother Bella tried to grab my arm. I moved out of the way just in time and ran out to find Jake. He was standing protectively in front of Luna. Jasper was making me calm again but I pushed it away and focused on Luna. I walked up to Seth, Jacob and Luna.

"Jake, can I speak with you please." I spoke through gritted teeth, not taking my eyes of Luna. She looked uncomfortable and guilty. Perfect.

"Renesmee." My father warned me again, and I ignored him. Jacob looked at Edward, he said something in his head; it just made me angrier, then he turned to Luna and gave her an apologetic look, I snorted. He took my arm and pulled me into the forest. I could tell I really upset him because he didn't let go of my arm or stop walking till we got to the beach in La Push. It didn't talk that long to get there because Jacob's walk was more like an Olympic sprint, but when we did he let go of my arm and stood in front of me. His eyes were so cold.

"Talk." He was controlling himself, his hands balled up as fists. I wasn't going to let him make me feel bad though. It was his turn. He owed me.

"You lied. You told me you loved me, and then you meet little miss perfect over there and you just forget all about me. You're just a stupid little liar." I was just getting started. "You don't even know her Jake! How can you just move on like that? For all we know she could be an enemy. And her saying she is Sam's niece! For fuck's sake Jacob are you kidding? Do you really believe her bullshit?!" I got under his skin. I knew I had said too much but I didn't care. I hated her more than anything and I wanted him to know it.

"Are you done?" He closed his eyes in a bid to regain his composure. I nodded.

"Renesmee," He only ever called me Renesmee when he was angry. "Do you remember when you were born? When you were a baby? You didn't know me and yet you clung on to me just as much as you did Bella. I belonged to you remember. You hung on to my every word. The love you had for me was instinctive. That's just how it was meant to be." I cut in.

"Exactly! You belong to me. You are meant to love me!" I stopped myself before I got too emotional.

"No Ness. You know that you don't love me the same way she does. I belong to her in a different way than I belong to you. I realise that now. I never loved you the way I love her. I was just making myself miserable trying to make you love me. I will always protect you. That's what I'm here to do." I wanted to cry. "So you love her more than me?" A tear slowly rolled down my cheek.

"No Nessie. Not more just different." I understood exactly what he meant but I was still angry. I looked at the sea and kept my eyes there. "So I have no one. You have your precious Luna and I have nothing."

He laughed without humour. "Will you stop being so stupid and take a look around you. You have a whole family who would do anything to protect you. They would go up against the fucking Volturi for you. And who else can say that they have two packs of wolves ready to snap anyone's neck if they bothered you huh?" He had a point but he knew what I was talking about. He felt it himself, twice. I didn't want to talk anymore so I just told him what he wanted to hear.

"Your guys barely make up a pack." He smiled and hugged me, and then he stiffened up and pushed me away. I looked at his face something behind me was bothering him. I turned and saw Sam and Embry strolling towards us. Sam looked fine, if anything just a little annoyed. He didn't know. Yet.

**Review!!!!!!!**


	6. Confessions

**Immense!! Tess you know what I mean!!! Enjoy :P **

**Jacob's POV**

A wild smile broke out on Nessie's face. I knew she wasn't smiling out of pure happiness to see Sam and Embry, she was happy because Sam's oh so welcome arrival meant I had to tell him about Luna. He didn't look like he knew.

"Hey guys!" Ness went over and hugged them both. It had been a few weeks since she last saw them. I gave them an acknowledging nod. We stood there not talking for a few moments. Ness was finding it harder and harder to keep her composure. I broke the silence.

"Ness why don't you and Embry go to Emily's house. It's been months since you last saw her." Nessie shot me an annoyed look before smiling.

"Fine. Good luck pup." She walked off with Embry reluctantly following. He probably wanted to know what was going on.

"Where have you been?" Sam was referring to the fact that I hadn't been home in a few days.

"I had some things to take care of. That's all." I tried to relax a bit. It was easy to forget that Sam wasn't my Alpha when he confronted me.

"Leah said you haven't been running with your pack. What's going on?" I didn't need to answer to him.

"Nothing, like I said I had some things to take care of." He took my rude tone as a sign to back off. It took me a second to work out how I was going to tell him about Luna.

"Sam, I need to tell you something and it's not going to be easy to hear." I stopped to check his reaction. He just crossed his arms against his chest.

"Go on." Luna was on my mind everything about her. I needed to tell Sam for her sake.

"Um, well. Two days ago when I was running I found someone." I couldn't read the expression on his face. It was somewhere between confused and angry, which just happened to be his default face.

"I found a girl, her name is Luna and....." It was hard to explain in words. I wanted to show him as a wolf but we weren't of the same pack anymore, it would have been just as hard as it is now. His expression didn't change.

"Sam she's Jenna's daughter." He looked shocked, for once. Then slowly is expression turned to anger.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He knew I was telling the truth, he just needed some clarification.

"No Sam. I wouldn't lie about this." An immense amount of guilt flooded over me. I only just realised I imprinted on his niece. Shit.

"Tell me everything." It was an order. I didn't know where to start; the whole half vampire thing or the fact that I was deeply and madly in love with her.

"Jenna went missing because...well...she..." I took a deep breath. "Luna is a half vampire, Sam." I waited for his response. He just stared at me. Then he laughed.

"Bull shit. You think I'm really gonna believe that?" I didn't really know how I was going to explain the rest of her story.

"It's true Sam. All you have to do is take one look at her; she is looks exactly like Jenna." He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me. His eyes were wild with anger and pain. Jenna was his best friend, they were close.

"She can't be."

"She is Sam." He dropped his hands and looked out to the sea. I could have stopped but he was gonna find out any way.

"Um that's not it either, I mean there is more. I don't know how it happened and...well...I..." Angry frustration flashed through me. I didn't know how to tell him.

"I imprinted on her." I looked down at the pebbles; nervously avoiding his glare, waiting for him to speak.

"I knew you didn't imprint on Renesmee."

"What?" I didn't know whether to be angry or relieved.

"When she stopped growing, even before that, you felt for her. I didn't need to be in your pack to see it. If you did imprint on her, well you would have waited for her to love you - she would have loved you the way you wanted." Sam had a point.

"And then there is the obvious fact." He paused to look at me, probably to check my reaction. "She isn't one of us Jacob. She never was. If Luna," He said the words through gritted teeth. ",is who you say she is then what's the point in being angry. About that." His eyes locked on mine momentarily. He started walking towards the forest before stopping to face me. "Take me to her."

**Luna's POV **

Bella and Rosalie were engaged in a little conversation by one of the windows in the living room. Bella filled Rosalie in on the news of the day. They probably thought I couldn't hear; they were talking about me. They didn't like me and that was obvious and a little bit expected. Edward was sitting at the table next to me reading a book from Carlisle's library, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to his book; he was watching me. Probably because he could hear my thoughts, and the fact that I was slowly freezing the apple that was in my hand. The more they said the colder the room got – the apple crumbled in my hand. Edward stood up. "Bella!" I didn't even realise what I was doing. I stopped changing the temperature and let the room go back to its normal temperature.

"Bella, Rosalie, if you didn't like me then I'd rather you tell me." They both gasped. I didn't turn around to speak. "I am going upstairs." I got up and made my way up the stairs without looking at either of them. I didn't want to. I was too angry. I was about to knock on Alice's door but she opened it before I even lifted my arm. "Sorry about them, I only caught the last bit of the conversation." She had a worried look on her face. I tried to read her mind – I still hadn't gotten used to the Cullen's new 'gifts' completely.

'_...oh my, how is this going to go. I can't see Sam!! I don't know him well enough. Let's just hope he doesn't flip out. Ugh damn it!!!!'_

"Sam's coming? Here? Now?" She cursed and nodded. I turned and ran down the stairs, Alice following me. In the living room; Rosalie, Bella and Edward were all facing the same direction. Listening. He was coming with Jacob. I could smell him. I went outside to meet them.

Jacob came through the trees first, with a man who I assumed was Sam. He looked so....Serious. Jacob came to my side and stoked my hand subconsciously. Sam just stood a few feet in front of us.

"Sam this is Luna." I didn't smile because I knew it wouldn't be returned. Sam just stood there almost shocked. Not once taking his eyes off me. Jacob stood behind me and pushed me forward slightly, like a parent would to a child.

There were so many things I wanted to ask Sam but I didn't know how. My brain forgot how to direct my mouth.

"Luna." Sam's voice sounded so much older than he looked. No, that's not right. It sounded wiser.

"You look like your mother." His voice cracked slightly when he said the word 'mother' a human wouldn't have been able to make out the sound but we all heard perfectly. I felt so guilty. I killed his sister. Of course I didn't mean to but I did. I walked over to him. He was tall, almost as tall as Jacob. I didn't have words to say, none that would mean anything anyway. So I wrapped my arms around his waist. I hugged him as tightly as I could, and he awkwardly patted me on the back. He was the closest thing I had to my mother. I wanted to ask him everything but I knew that it wasn't the time or place. I could feel the Cullen's eyes watching our every move, and I swear I heard Alice squeal in happiness. I was happy too. I pulled away from Sam and grabbed his arm. I pulled him towards Jacob, smiling.

"Jake, have you met my Uncle Sam!" Sam faintly smiled and Jacob laughed.

Everything was perfect for that one moment.


	7. Kids

**Carlisle's POV**

I didn't need to go into work so I went to Port Angeles for a walk. Luna was such a mystery to me. In all my 300 plus years I never came across such a powerful creature. When she was asleep I did some blood tests on her. Her DNA is extraordinary. Like nothing I have ever seen. So far from what I discovered, she could be as strong as her wolf relatives or maybe even stronger, maybe as strong as a vampire. She was definitely stronger than Ness. I hoped that they all sorted out their differences before I got back. I learnt the hard way with the kids that it was easier not to get involved. They would work it out somehow.

My phone rang, it was Esme.

"Hello dear." I felt slightly guilty for leaving her alone to deal with the situation at home.

"Carlisle, I really don't understand it. When Sam met Luna, it's like they knew each other. He was so calm" I had missed a lot today evidently.

"Sam met Luna?"

"Yes Jacob brought him over. It's interesting to see them together. Family is family no matter what your diet is I guess."

"Yes I suppose so." I laughed.

"What time are you coming home?" I was already on my way.

"Soon, is Sam still there?"

"No, he and Jacob went for a run. They have some thing's to talk through, Luna went with them."

"Ah, the mind conversations." That's how she first met Jacob.

"Yes, apparently she can only talk to them though, well with her mind anyway. Seth and Embry came by and they got on like a house on fire."

"Well I'm sorry to have missed it, but I'll be home in a few minutes." I was already in forks.

"Ok honey, I'll see you."

"Bye." She hung up the phone.

**Emmet's POV**

"I dunno, I kind of like her." It was the truth. She was dangerous and she looked strong. Rose shot me a hurt look.

"Well she does have something about her. Maybe all half breeds have the lovability factor." Jasper agreed. We were all sitting around the long dining table; Me, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella. Esme and Ness were in the kitchen washing up the plates that were used when the wolves came round.

"I still don't like her. She's only going to bring us trouble." Rosalie pouted. We didn't all have to have mind reading powers to know that she was just jealous of Luna's apparent beauty.

"Well, Rose remember, you said the exact same thing about Bella, and now you've got Ness to fuss over." Edward said. Rosalie just huffed. She and Bella were now the best of friends.

"Can't you guys just give her a chance? I haven't seen anything bad happen. Well, apart from you guys upsetting her so much that she moves in with Billy and I am not going to let you guys do that to her. She doesn't deserve it." Alice had grown fond of Luna. She was almost shouting. Girls bonding over bad situations I guess.

"Look, Alice I am sorry you feel that way but Ness is my daughter. Do you really expect me to just take Luna's side and forget about the pain she is causing her?" Bella spoke up.

"Edward seems to be able to cope with it fair enough." Alice wasn't going to let Bella win.

"HE'S A GUY!" Bella screamed. Edward had the most surprised look on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. Jasper calmed the room down before anything bad happened. Esme walked into the room with Nessie.

"Uh, what's going on in here?" She purposely walked in with Ness in front of her.

"Nothing, the girls were just having a tiff." Edward spoke, not once taking his eyes off of Bella.

"Ooh let me guess about what?" Ness said sarcastically.

"Renesmee can you go upstairs please and wait for me?" Edward said. Jacob was coming from the forest we all smelt him. He was with Luna, she smelt beautiful, like a bouquet of flowers but something about the way she smelled reminded me of mud. That's probably the fact that she is half wolf. Of course she didn't compare to my Rose. No one did, I just wish she would understand that.

"Dad I'm not a kid anymore." If looks could kill...

"Then stop acting like one." Jacob said as he came through the door with Luna close behind him. Ness looked at them both and then went upstairs cursing under her breath. Carlisle's car pulled up outside.

"Everyone is home then." He came through the door.

"Just in time Carlisle, I need to speak with all of you." I bet you she's already pregnant. Wow wolf babies.

Edward shot me a look.

"Luna and I are together, that's it. If there is any problem with that then that's cool we can leave." Alice glared at Rosalie and Bella. "But do not doubt for one second my love for Ness because I do love her. Just not the way I thought." He looked at Luna; she wrapped her arm around his. That was real love. It reminded me of Rosalie. I pulled her closer to me.

"So if that is clear, can we stop with the Luna bashing please?" Everyone nodded some reluctantly but they still did. Alice's smile grew wide. She obviously saw something. Edward seemed to be hiding a smile too. Luna looked between Edward and Alice in horror, before cowering into Jacobs's side.

"Ahh come on! That's not fair cant we know?" I shouted. Whatever Alice saw and whatever Edward and Luna saw in Alice's mind looked interesting. I bet it was them having sex.

"NO!" Luna screamed. She was embarrassed obviously. Jacob put his arm around her and cupped her face with his hand.

"Hey what is it?" He smiled and looked in her eyes. She just grabbed his arm and led him into the kitchen. A few seconds later Jacobs laugh erupted along with a few thuds and owws. Then they emerged from the kitchen.

"We um, are gonna go. Charlie and Sue are over at Billy's for dinner and He invited us round." Luna was still a little bit embarrassed. "Alice can we have a word please." All three of them left the room giving us a chance to ambush Edward.

"So, what was it?"

"Yeah, what did she see?" Bella said eagerly.

Edward sat perfectly composed. He stood up and pushed his chair in.

"I don't think it takes a genius to guess. Now if you don't mind, I am going to have a word with my daughter."

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. The Cabin

**Jacobs POV**

After dinner at Billy's, Luna and I went to my cabin. It was directly in between La Push and the Cullen's house. Alice left a basket of food and clothes for Luna. She saw before what was going to happen and kindly prepared it. I didn't think what see saw was correct though. Not yet.

Luna was sitting on the floor flicking through my photo albums. Billy let her borrow some of his too. She smiled and laughed the whole time. Even at my stupid baby pictures. She picked up one picture that fell out of one of the books and came to join me on the sofa.

"This is the best one I think." She handed me the picture. It was a picture of all of us, the Cullen's and the wolves. With me, Bella, Ness and Edward in the middle and our two families mixed up all around.

"I think so too." I smiled. I hadn't been happy in a while; it felt odd and kind of nice. She snuggled into my side, I smelled her hair, she was intoxicating, I love her.

"Jacob?" She sounded so small.

"Yeah."

"Do you think Renesmee will ever like me? It's just that she means a lot to you and I.... just wish It wasn't so..." She made a noise out of frustration.

"She'll come around. It's just like her to have mood swings. Give her a while you and her will be best friends." She laughed.

"I dunno, I think Alice has taken that title already. I like her, she's sweet." I needed to thank Alice for her kindness towards Luna. There was still so much I didn't know about her. I asked.

"Tell me about your life. I want to know everything." She stiffened.

"There's not much you would want to hear."

"I don't care tell me anyway. I want to know. Why did you come here?" She looked up at me; there was so much pain in her eyes.

"Well, I came because I wanted to find out about my mother, and this was the last place my father visited before he left me, the last place I know of really." She stared at the wall in front of her. What she said made me think. If this was the last place he was then we must have bumped into him. I didn't ask more about her father because I knew it hurt her to remember.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes a sister, my father spoke about her once. She didn't like him or what he did so she ran. I don't know where she went. I've never seen her, but she really hurt him. I was just a replacement." I ran my fingers through her hair, it was like silk. I didn't want her to feel like that.

"What is your favourite colour?" She laughed.

"Hmmm..." She stretched out on the sofa resting her head on my knee and putting her legs up on the arm rest.

"Dark brown, kind of red." She smiled.

"Ok, what's your favourite animal?"

"Probably," She had a cheeky grin on her face. "Wolves." I couldn't help but smile.

"Seriously."

"I'm serious! When I was a baby, my dad used to leave me in the forest so he could go hunt, and on one occasion, a big wolf, smaller than you guys, came along. It stopped in front of me and sat down, bowing its head. I stroked it, and it stayed with me till my dad came back. When he did come it growled, trying to protect me I think, my dad just got mad and threw it into a tree. He almost killed the poor thing, but I got angry and set his jacket on fire. He got the message and the wolf followed us till we found my father's coven. He took me to Italy after that." She turned cold, her face got angry and stern. I stroked it and took her hand.

"Luna, what was in Italy?" I had my suspicions. I was most likely the volturi. She turned her head to face me.

"Ever heard of the volturi?" She was so cold. They did something to her. A tear escaped her eye and as it did it froze.

"Luna you need to warm up." I pulled her close to me. Her cold tears fell on my bare back. I knew what the volturi was capable of, and I know that they must have hurt her.

"Jake if you knew some of the things I have done in my life, you wouldn't love me." I pulled back away from her so I could look at her face to face.

"Luna, I don't care. And I mean that. I love you." She looked angry. She knew there was no point in protesting. She put her head on my shoulder.

"I can't read your thoughts."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I'm probably just too tired." She sighed. I picked her up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She sounded confused.

"The Cullen's house, why?" She sighed.

"We can't go because, Ness is angry, she and Edward had an argument. Edward says that we should come back in the morning when she has calmed down." I gave her a confused look.

"It's easier to use his gift on him, because it's his. I don't know about you, you don't get cold either..." She put her head back on my shoulder and trailed off. I took her to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. She was already asleep but when I put her down she reached out for me and pulled me to sleep next to her. She rested her head on my chest and drifted off. A few moments after that her dreams were projected out into the room in front of me. It was mostly me and her walking in the forest, us kissing. Soon after that I feel asleep, blissfully happy.


	9. Promises

**Luna's POV**

I knew I was dreaming. But it was still too real.

_My black hood hid my face as we entered the clearing. They were all behind me, I was their protection. They needed me. My hand slid to my hip as we walked into the dark clearing and a devious little smile appeared on my face. I could smell the fear in the air. I pulled back my hood and gasped. The Cullen's and the wolves all stood there huddled together, their faces all frozen with fear. I took a step forward with my hand outstretched, but they all cowered back in fear. That was when I looked down at myself – I was in a white dress and heels, but that's not what made me scream, I was wearing a long black cloak. I was part of the Volturi. I looked up at my adopted family. He was missing. I looked back down at my hands; they were covered in blood, and fur. My white dress was stained with blood and I knew it was his. My eyes searched the clearing; I staggered and took a step back knocking into something. It was him. My Jacob. Edward was restraining Renesmee as I fell to his side. He was bleeding heavily, he wasn't healing, he was saying something but I couldn't work out what it was. He looked so scared. I looked up to see Aro and the rest of the Volturi standing there. _

"_Luna you did this. It was all you're doing. Why are you trying to fix it now?" Aro's voice lingered in the air._

I woke up in a cold sweat, crying. Jacob was beside me he was stroking my wet face.

"Luna, it was just a dream. You were dreaming Luna..." His eyes were wide with worry. Did he see it too? I didn't care I just wanted him close. I pulled myself up and held onto him. I knew that I could never want to ever hurt Jacob but I had a feeling I was more than capable of it. Whether I wanted to or not.

"Luna, go back to sleep." His voice was soothing as he rubbed my back.

"Jacob...I...I...you..." I couldn't get my words out. I just sobbed more and more into his chest.

"Luna, its ok just go back to sleep ok." He rested his head on top of mine.

"Jacob, I... I... can't." I pulled myself away from him and walked to the kitchen. I searched through cupboards trying to find a glass, but I couldn't. Jacob came up behind me and sat me down on a chair. I didn't have the energy or the words to argue. He poured me a glass of water and placed it on the table in front of me. He knelt down on the floor beside me as I gulped down the water – it did absolutely nothing for me but I needed it to calm myself down. I was almost burning. Jacob rubbed my back.

"Luna are you ok?" I didn't know the answer to the question. I placed the glass on the table and looked at him. I looked at him closely, he seemed fine, the only thing that was wrong with him was that he was worried.

"Luna are you ok? You're burning!"

"Jacob, I'm fine I just..." I sighed. ", I'm just a bit...spooked that's all." I lied and he didn't believe me. He just kissed my forehead. I looked at the clock. It was 4:57 am.

"Come on lets go back to bed." He stood up and pulled me to my feet. We went back to sleep.

**APOV**

"I have a theory about your 'memories' Al," Jasper and I were watching a film in the living room.

"Luna?" I knew what he was thinking.

"Yes, have you spoken to her about it?" I hadn't I never really had time too.

"No, do you think I should?"

"Well, yes but, go about it carefully. Her emotions are powerful." He shook his head trying to clear it. Just as he said that, we heard Jacob and Luna coming towards the house. Jasper got up.

"Don't go!" I protested. He didn't like being around Luna, her emotions grated on him.

"I'll be back later." He kissed me on the forehead and left. I turned off the TV and walked over to the door. Last night I saw me and Luna spending time together so I decided that was exactly what we were going to do. A few seconds later they came through the door.

"Good morning!" I smiled.

"Morning Alice." They both said. I took Luna's hand.

"Jacob if you don't mind Luna is spending the day with me." Luna looked confused, Jacob just gave in – he knew better than to argue. He sighed.

"Fine, I'm gonna go speak to Ness." She was still sulking about last night; she and Edward had an argument. He kissed Luna on the cheek and went upstairs. Luna still looked confused.

"Um, Alice don't I get any say in this?"

"No." I smiled and she sighed. This all reminded me of those first years with Bella when she was human. "Oh come on! It will be fun. We are going to draw and have a picnic," She looked bored already. ", We can go hunting." Her face lit up and she smiled.

"Well let's go then." She smiled.

We did exactly what I said we would; we drew and we had a picnic – well not really seeing as none of us ate, due to the fact that I don't eat and Luna doesn't need or like food, with an exception to breakfast – I saw it when she was asleep. We drove around Port Angeles to kill time, then we came back to the house. I used this time to ask about the memories.

"Luna can I ask you something?" She nodded. "In the days before you came, I saw some things." She observed my serious tone. "I saw memories, but they weren't mine." She sat up. "Well, this person was in a room and they were cold, like freezing. It was a vampire, I could tell because they were thirsty. But anyway they were scared and they kept calling out for their dad...." She cut in.

"I think that was me." I could feel the temperature of the room changing from hot to cold; she was trying to calm down. "Can I ask?" She looked at me deeply, she was reading my mind. '_You can trust me.'_ I smiled. She took a deep breath.

"When I was younger my father took me to meet the Volturi." She stopped and looked at my reaction. I was shocked. "He wanted them to see my strength, by then I was a week old and frequently set his clothes on fire, or froze his hands whatever mood I was in. See I'm not really a mimic I just absorb things, it started off with heat then I realised I could give it out too, which explains why I set his clothes on fire. Anyway, he took me to the volturi one day after I got struck by lightning, I just kinda took it. He freaked out and I laughed at him whilst shooting electricity at his feet. He took me to the Volturi so they could use me as a weapon. He knew that they would be gracious to him for it." She straightened herself up and played with her fingers. "So, Aro locked me up in a room with Jane." I gasped. She looked at me deeply again but this time she wasn't reading my mind. "I dismantled her and escaped. My father and Aro agreed that I was too young. My father sent me back every year till he disappeared, and every year I dismantled a member of the Volturi guard until they all refused. They would rather be killed than be put in that room with me. Then when my father went missing Aro would send Demetri to come and get me. Till last year. Aro decided that it was time for me to join them, I didn't and I don't want to be any part of them. Aro, Caius and Marcus came with Demetri Jane and three others and found me in Alaska. It was strange of them to bring so few of their guard but I have my suspicions about their fear. That meeting ended badly." She slumped in her chair. "I, I killed Jane and Demetri." Aro told us that Jane and Demetri were killed, but I never realised it was by a half vampire.

"Wait! Luna that was you?" I was beyond shocked. The room turned cold.

"I didn't mean too. It was self defence. They told me that if I didn't join them they would kill me, and that's exactly what they tried to do." She was hysterical. I stepped over to her and hugged her tight.

"That's why I shouldn't have come here; you know how they are with rules. The will probably say you are harbouring a fugitive." I laughed and stroked her hair.

"Luna they can't do anything to you. We will protect you. I promise." I didn't know If I could keep that promise.

**Review!!!!**

**I listened to unfinished business by white lies when I wrote this; it gave me a whole new view on this chapter - I think you can see why... **

**xoxo**


	10. Ness

**BTW this continues from the last chapter. This one is kinda short cus its just fluff but the next one will be longer I promise : P**

**APOV**

Jacob and Seth were coming up the drive in Jakes new Audi. Luna looked up suddenly with worried eyes.

"Don't tell him, not yet." She was scared, and I wanted to make her feel better. I nodded and wiped away her tears. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror; she was wearing the jeans and t-shirt I chose for her.

"Do I look ok?" She was wiping her face, she didn't need to she looked perfect.

"Yes, now come on." I pulled her downstairs, and placed her in front of the door just as Jacob walked in. Seth stayed in the car. She smiled at the same time as he did. They were so in love, I wanted to go and look for Jasper. She skipped over to Jacob and gave him a big hug.

"Can I have her now, are you done with her?" She was pleading, am I really that terrifying? I laughed.

"Yes, geez you make it sound like I kidnapped her." I wondered where jasper was.

"Jasper is in Edward and Bella's meadow." How did she know?

"Oh I heard his thoughts. Wait I'm answering your head now. Om my god how does Edward do this?" She put her hand on her forehead and huffed. Jacob laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Come on we have people to see." He gave me a nod and Luna smiled as they left. They were going to see the La Push elders. I had never met them but from what Carlisle and Seth told me, they seemed pretty scary.

**Ness' POV**

Rosalie, Emmett, my parents and I were on our way back from hunting. I still wasn't really talking to Edward because I completely agreed with everything he said and he knew it – having a parent who can read your mind was not something I was happy with at all. He told me that I shouldn't feel angry just because Jake wasn't moping after me anymore. But Jake's my best friend, all my life he's been there and now he was off falling in love with some mysterious and beautiful girl. I can't believe Sam wasn't angry I was kinda counting on that.

When we got back to the house Jake, Luna and Seth had just left, which was good because if I spend any time with her I'll probably end up liking her and then how's that gonna make me look. I have a hard enough time already trying to prove I'm not a kid anymore. Dad looked at me and smiled. He obviously was reading my mind. I sighed and went upstairs to get my bag and change out of my blood stained top – the grownups were going to talk about Luna and apparently I'm not allowed to be involved in the conversation. Dad said that I could either go and stay with Charlie or stay upstairs in my room and sleep, so as you can see it was obviously a no brainer. Charlie would spend the whole evening watching some sort of football game and eating food lovingly pre cooked by Sue while I sat and read Bella's book collection for the hundredth time. It really isn't as bad as it sounds, it gives me some time to myself and it's always good to see Charlie, I just wished Sue was there for some company – she was at the meeting in La Push with Billy and the gang.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my car keys, my father still had issues about me driving.

"Are you sure I can't drive you?" Edward stood awkwardly by the door.

"Yes dad I'm sure you can't drive me. I'll be back later." The rest of my family shouted their goodbyes and I left.

**Before I forget – if you have any questions about the story and Luna and stuff ask me and I will either incorporate the answer into another chapter or do a whole chapter explaining or something...**

**And don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!**


	11. Meeting Of Minds

**BTW the two POV's both happen at the same time.**

**Luna's POV**

I had butterflies in my stomach on the way to La Push. I kept on changing the radio station to keep myself busy. Jacob grabbed my hand.

"Luna, will you chill out. It's gonna be fine." I was offended by his calmness.

"How do you know Jake? Since when did you become Alice huh?" I didn't need to be so rude but I was nervous. He ignored the question.

"Lovers tiff eh." Seth laughed. I reached around my seat to hit him.

"Jake! Are you gonna let her abuse me like that?" Seth said with mock innocence.

"Luna can you please shut him up or something." Jacob's reply would usually make me smile.

"Oh Jake you don't know how tempted I am." I stared out of the window trying to calm myself down.

"Why are we even driving? It would have taken 5 minutes to run." I was so close to electrocuting him but I don't think his mother would have liked that very much, and apart from him being completely and absolutely annoying I liked Seth.

"Seth, hon', shut up. Ok?" I think he understood my tone because he didn't say anything for the rest of the ride down.

When we got to Sam's house it looked like everyone was already there.

"Great Jake, not only am I the centre of everyone's hatred we are late too." I said as we got out of the car.

"Luna just calm down ok, it will be fine." I wished calming down was as easy as he said. Where is Jasper when you need him? Oh yeah that's right, avoiding me. Great.

As we entered the house everyone turned to face us. The front door lead straight into the crowded living room. I clung to Jacob as he waved hello to everyone. We found two chairs at the back of the room. Seth managed to get a chair somewhere near the kitchen for obvious reasons. Kim and Sue had cooked.

"Jake, they won't stop staring." I whispered low enough so only he would hear.

"They haven't met you before, that is why we are here remember." He squeezed my hand. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, wishing that I could disappear. A few moments later Sam got up and started talking.

"Hello everyone. I'm sure you know the reason why we are here today." His eyes flashed towards me as did most others in the room. "Uh, for those of you who don't know well that's what we're going to explain." He seemed nervous, no, sad.

"I'm sure you know about my sister Jenna, she went missing in California 15 years ago. We didn't know what happened till a few days ago. Jacob's pack came across a girl." I kept my eyes on Jacobs face for two main reasons: 1. everyone was glancing between me and Sam and 2. Jake was so calm, I was kinda hoping that would spread.

"Her name is Luna and she is Jenna's daughter." A bunch of "I told you so"s filled the room. Jacob looked down and gave me an apologising smile.

"The thing is about Luna is that, she isn't really as much like us as you would hope, and for my sake I just ask that you don't give her a hard time." I turned and smiled at Sam. "Luna is...like Renesmee." Gasps filled the room. "Her father is a cold one." Jacob put his arm around me protectively.

"I know what some of you are thinking but I can assure you there is absolutely no need. Luna much like the Cullen's in terms of diet. She poses no threat or harm." I wasn't sure if that last statement was completely correct.

"Luna, could you come up please." I stared at Sam with wide wild eyes and tightened my grip on Jacob's other hand. "Luna, go." Jacob said as he pushed me away from him. I stood up slowly and cautiously and made my way to Sam at the front of the room. He put one arm around my shoulder.

"This is my niece Luna." Sam said proudly. There were a few smiles – admittedly from Jacob, Seth, Billy, Sue and a few of the other wolves but otherwise everyone else had stern faces.

"Hi." I tried to smile but I am sure the outcome was pathetic.

"Introduce yourself." I stared blankly at Sam again.

"Uh, hey. I'm Luna, the new girl..." Seth laughed enthusiastically. "I realise that some of you don't like me, and well I guess there is nothing I can do about that. I can't change what I am, but um all I ask is that you don't take your feelings out on anyone but me. That's all." By anyone I meant Jacob and Sam. Seth applauded me. I gave him a 'are you serious?' look and practically ran back to my seat next to Jacob, but I wasn't allowed to disappear into his arm for long.

"Jacob." Sam summoned him to the front. It was his turn to explain the whole imprinting situation. He kissed me on the forehead before going up.

"Hi, everyone, I have some news. Most of you were right before when you said I didn't imprint on Renesmee because I didn't." He looked at me the whole time, and I didn't mind. "I imprinted on Luna." He smiled at me as people let out sounds of disgust. "I love her and that's it. I will always love Nessie but just in a different way. So expect to see a lot more of her in future because she will be around." He stressed the '_will_'. Sam smiled and patted Jake on the back.

"Ok let's eat!" A few of the pack members let out howls and piled into the small kitchen as a line formed. Jacob came back to my side and kissed me on the cheek.

"See it wasn't _that_ bad." He smiled.

**Alice's POV**

I knew the real reason why this meeting was being held – Edward saw my conversation with Luna. I had to keep my promise to Luna but I couldn't keep this away from him. Luna killed two members of the Volturi, she was powerful and they would probably do anything to have her.

"Ok so Edward, tell us why we are here." Emmett said impatiently. I glared at Edward.

"Well she told Alice something, and I have seen a dream that he had I think it's important that we all know." He ignored the fact that i was screaming profanities at him in my head.

"Well what is it?" Carlisle said suddenly interested.

"She has had some problems with the volturi in the past." I said it before Edward could. Rosalie practically burst into flames.

"Why are we helping her? If they come here for her what are _we _gonna do?" She screamed.

"Calm down Rose they aren't going to come. They would be too scared anyway." Edward reassured her and he was right I certainly hadn't seen anything.

"Well what exactly happened?" Carlisle asked. Edward spoke before i could.

"Her father took her to the volturi just after she was born. He realised the potential she had and used her as a tool to be kept safe by the volturi." He was about to continue but then he stopped. Bella noticed it too.

"What is it?" She watched his face carefully.

"Alice?" He was going to make me say it.

"The first time she met them they locked her in a room with Jane." Everyone winced. "She ended up ripping Jane apart." Emmett looked amazed. "Aro decided that she was too young and temperamental to join them so every year since her father sent her to Italy and they put her in a room with another member of the volturi who was crazy enough. Then her father went missing so Aro would send Jane and Demetri to collect her until last year." I stopped. Carlisle put the pieces together.

"Jane and Demetri died last year. Aro said that they went against his wishes. That isn't true is it?" He knew the answer to the question he just wanted clarification. Edward nodded.

"She killed them?" Esme spoke up, shocked.

"Yes." Edward said. Rosalie was shocked but in a good way. She was surprised.

"Go Luna." Emmett smiled.

"If anything she should be worried about being with us. She's untouchable." Carlisle added.

"Well has anything like this ever happened before?" Bella asked, worried.

"No not as long as i have known the three of them. One time a long time ago we heard that a member had been killed but the person who was responsible was killed before they made it out of Volterra. We must have underestimated Luna's gift." At least Luna is using her gift wisely. Thank goodness.

We talked like that into the morning. We talked about everything, Carlisle and emmett wanted to test Luna's strength and Bella and Rosalie had to speak to her - hopefully to apologise if they dont change their minds...

* * *

**Like it???? Reviewwww!!!!!**

**some of you who have subscribed havent reviewed!!!!!!! Please let me know what you think even if its bad i dont mind :P**


	12. Visitors and Fighting

**Enjoy :P**

**Luna's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night again. I had the same dream. I didn't wake Jacob up though he was too tired. I lay awake for the rest of the night. Mainly trying to work out Alice's gift. I think I got it. I saw Bella and Rosalie talking to me, and I saw Carlisle, Emmet and I in a clearing. It's all a bit blurry. I tried to read Jacob's mind but I couldn't, and I don't understand why. Maybe Bella has a permanent lock on his mind or something.

As soon as the sun began to rise I went outside and lay on the grass. If I wasn't going to sleep I could at least get my energy from the sun. I absorbed as much energy as I could. There isn't much sun in Washington but Jacob slept for hours so I was good for the day on the energy front.

"Luna?" I heard Jacob call from the house. I ran to his side.

"Hey sleepyhead." He smiled.

"Where were you?"

"I was outside, I couldn't sleep." I had already explained to him before about the energy thing, he thought it was weird and then I pointed out the whole Wolf thing and he shut up about it.

"So can I have you to myself today or am I going to be stuck in La Push twiddling my thumbs again." I laughed.

"Sorry." I smiled apologetically.

"So who is stealing you today?"

"Carlisle and Emmett....something about my gift from what I saw."

"Getting the hang of seeing the future then are you?"

"Yep, are you proud?" He laughed and kissed me.

"Yes." He stared into my eyes, I tried to read his mind but I couldn't.

"What's wrong?" The frustration must have shown on my face.

"I can't read your mind." I huffed. "I can read everyone else apart from yours."

"Well maybe Bella is doing something." I could hear everyone in the house's thoughts and Bella wasn't doing anything, she was talking with Edward.

"Nope, anyway Alice is wondering where we are and Emmett has just started lifting my car. We should probably get up there. I spent a lot of good money on that thing."

"Where did you get the money for it?" He narrowed his eyes on me and tightened his arms around me – there was no way I was getting out of answering this question.

"I made a lot of friends in California, I did some bartending." He didn't believe me but it's the truth. People tip you better when you naturally glow.

"Whatever, come on lets go."

"Emmett can you not pick up my car, please?" I was stressing out. We were waiting for Carlisle so we could go to the clearing.

"Sorry." He put it down and sulked.

"Ok guys are we ready?" Carlisle said enthusiastically. Renesmee came running through the front door.

"Can I come?" My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Why would she want to come? I thought she hated me.

"Sure I don't see why not?" Carlisle Said. Renesmee smiled at me, it spooked the shit out of me.

When we were in the clearing Carlisle and Emmett talked strategies – I was right about the 'gift' thing – they wanted to test my strength.

"Ok Luna I want you to tackle Emmett, without using your abilities." I laughed.

"What? But he is huge!" He was huge, obviously not as big as the guys in La Push but still.

"Just try." I nodded and took a deep breath. Emmett laughed arrogantly. I concentrated on him and ran as fast as I could towards Emmett and just before I got to him I closed my eyes and fell. There was a loud crack – it hurt my ears. At first I thought I tripped but then I realised I fell on top of Emmett. I must have done it because when I stood up he looked like he was in pain.

"Oh my gosh, Emmett are you ok?" I helped him up. He rubbed his back and stretched.

"How the _hell_ did you just do that?" He was surprised and I was too, I was asking myself exactly the same question.

"I don't know. It just...Happened." Renesmee stared at me in shock.

"Ok, um Luna, has that ever happened before?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head partially in answer to his question and partially because I was seriously confused.

"Interesting." I didn't even bother reading his mind; no doubt it would just be he babbling about things I don't know.

Renesmee came up to me. She was my height, if anything a few centimetres shorter. She placed her hand on my arm. She showed me the scene that just happened. She had never shown me anything before, does that mean she trust me? From what she showed me I could tell that she felt shocked and surprised. I think that I caught the grasp of her ability. That's how I 'absorb' abilities – when they are used on or around me, it's like they are sending signals out, my body just takes it in. It takes a few tries before I can get it perfect though.

I smiled at Renesmee maybe she likes me now. I don't know. We were interrupted by Jacob, Seth and Leah. They were coming through the forest. I smiled. Renesmee must have noticed because she placed her hand back on my arm and replayed me and Jacob in the front garden yesterday before we entered the house – Jacob had his arms around me and he was looking at me lovingly. Renesmee felt forgiving. I turned to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing." She smiled at me. Jacob, Seth and Leah came through the line of trees then.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Jacob ran over to me and held me.

"Nothing, just a bit of show and tell." I said smiling.

"We heard a collision and thought that we'd investigate, are you ok?" He looked worried.

"I'm fine, I just knocked Emmett down, can you believe it?"

"What how?" He looked at me up and down to check if I was ok.

"I seriously don't know."

"Hey Luna can you not tell people about this please!!!!" Emmett whined and everybody laughed.

"Oh, hello." Carlisle said to Jake, Seth and Leah as he strolled over. "Are you staying to watch?" Jake shrugged and looked at his two Beta's.

"Why not." He kissed me on the cheek before walking back over to the trees with Ness.

"Ok so Luna what is your strongest ability?" Carlisle asked. I shrugged.

"Umm...right now?" I tried to feel and identify all the things that were passing through me right at that point – it was mainly electricity - it was going to rain and the clouds were alive with it. That and the fact that a few miles away there was an electricity plant.

"Electricity." Carlisle smiled.

"Ah perfect. Now I want you to demonstrate your electrical abilities on..." He shot across the field to a tree and snapped off a big branch. "...this." I smiled and nodded, he stepped a few steps back. I absorbed all the electricity around me and let it out through my hand which was pointed towards the branch in front of me. The branch caught fire in a second.

"I'm glad I am not that branch." Emmett laughed to himself.

"Excellent." Carlisle said smiling.

"The next thing I want you do will require multiple skills, so I understand if you don't want to do it." I cocked my head to the side - he got me interested by saying that.

"What do you want me to do?" He pulled a scarf from his pocket. He was going to blindfold me. I smiled – this was going to be fun.

"So I suppose you have already guessed what it is by now. Emmet is going to attack you and you are going to be blind folded." Jacob jumped up.

"Emmett if you hurt her, I will personally rip you apart, you understand?" I looked over at Jacob.

"Emmett don't pay attention - he won't do anything I promise. Now Carlisle, blindfold me." I couldn't help but smile at how frustrated he looked. Emmett would never hurt me because I would never let him.

"Dude I cannot guarantee she will be ok." Emmett laughed.

"And I can't guarantee that I won't rip your head off if she isn't ok." I intervened. I was already blind folded but I could hear Jacobs light footsteps moving towards Emmett, just before he reached him I shot an electricity bolt at the floor in front of him. He jumped back and landed on his backside.

"Jake I said he won't hurt me and I mean it." I heard Ness and Leah gasp.

"Fine." Jake huffed angrily and walked back to Leah, Seth and Ness.

Carlisle put his hands on my shoulders and walked me to another spot, turning and zigzagging as he did it to try and confuse me in a futile attempt. I stifled a laugh.

"Luna I want you to use your basic instincts – no abilities ok. Emmett I want you to attack her as if this was a real fight." Carlisle ran back to where Jacob was and stopped. I could hear Jacobs heart – it was faster than Seth's and Leah's and had a completely different rhythm to Ness' and mine. I focused on Emmett I could hear his faint footsteps dancing across the clearing - he was in front of me, I waited until he was an arm's length away from me before I dodged and let him leap into thin air. He landed on the floor with a thud. I turned around and waited for him to move again – he go up and tried to swipe at me with his hands – I grabbed one arm and twisted it to his back restricting him so he couldn't do anything, then I pulled his head back and bared my teeth at his neck stopping less than a millimetre away. If he was human I probably wouldn't have stopped – that scared me.

"Ok ok. Luna you can stop." Carlisle said. I ripped the scarf from my eyes - the sun blinded me slightly for a moment. I looked over at the rest of them and they all had their mouths hanging wide open, with the exception of Seth who was whooping and applauding. I placed one leg over the other and took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you." Emmett and I laughed.

"I gotta give it to you Luna – you are one good fighter." I playfully punched me on the shoulder.

"Thanks Em, not so bad yourself."

After that we all went back to the house - Edward and Esme were cooking. He probably heard our thoughts, either that or Alice saw us coming. We walked in and greeted everyone, then after eating Jacob and I went outside for a walk. Jacob put his arm around me.

"Would you really have ripped Emmett apart?" I questioned him and he smiled.

"Maybe, depending on how hurt you were," he wouldn't have done anything and we both knew it. "Would you rip someone apart if they hurt me?" I didn't know how to answer his question.

"I don't know...would you want me too?" He looked like he was thinking hard.

"No." He finally said, I smiled.

Just then I got a vision. I stood still and saw it – a tall man and a woman, the both looked alike and they were running through the forest to the house. I recognised their faces.

"Luna what is it? What did you see?" I ignored him and ran back to the house.

I could hear their thoughts they were close. We got to the house at the same time and we both stopped as Alice and the rest of them came out of the house.

"Oh my god, Hi!!!!!!" I screamed as I ran up to hug Nahuel and Huilen.

"What are you doing here Luna?" Huilen said as she squeezed me.

"That's a long story." She pulled back and waved at the Cullen's. "How do you know the Cullen's?" She smiled and laughed.

"That's a long story too." I turned and looked at Nahuel.

"Hey beanpole." I jumped up and got him in a headlock. He grabbed my legs and hung me upside down by one ankle. I shot harmless static electricity at him.

"Hey Solar." He laughed and winced away from my hands.

"Ok let me go!" I screamed as he placed me back on my feet. Jacob hesitantly hovered between the house and me and Nahuel.

"Come on." I grabbed both of them by the arms and pulled them up to the house to get reacquainted with their friends.

"Hello strangers!" Esme said happily as she greeted them both with hugs. Then Alice said her hellos as did the rest of the Cullen's apart from Ness who seemed to be absent from the little reunion. I could hear her fussing around upstairs. Seth Leah and Jake greeted the guests with firm handshakes.

We all squeezed ourselves into the living room - Emmett and Esme got some chairs out of the attic. That was when Renesmee floated downstairs, in a different outfit.

"Huilen! Nahuel! Hi..." She walked over and gave them both a hug, touching their cheeks - showing them something. I tried out Jaspers ability and felt the emotions of everyone in the room – Jacob, Seth and Leah where somewhere between alert and calm, the Cullen's and Huilen were happy (especially Alice) and Nahuel and Ness were both extremely nervous. They had butterflies. It took me a second to realise why and when I did I gasped. Everyone looked at me, Jacob raised one eyebrow and Jasper and Edward both smiled and nodded slightly. I looked down at my lap.

* * *

**VERY long for me i think. i had planned this chapter for a while and i think this was the perfect time to do it so tell me what you think and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**review review review review!!!!!!!**


	13. Mind Games

**It took a long time to write this chapter because its half term and i have been out and stuff so im sorry!!! Just enjoy it and review!!**

**Luna's POV**

"So Luna how do you know Nahuel and Huilen?" Esme asked.

"Well on my many travels, I stumbled across them in Mexico. Huilen noticed that I was somewhat like Nahuel and let me travel with them for a while." I smiled over at my old friends. They hadn't changed much and I didn't really expect them to. "Wait how you guys know each other?" They all shifted around in their seats. Renesmee sighed and spoke.

"They came to help us out, well them and about 50 other people." She said shugging. I was confused.

"Why?" I questioned. Edward tensed in his seat, Bella rubbed his arm trying to relax him.

"Well, there was a misunderstanding...the Volturi thought I was immortal child, but I'm not so it was all cool in the end." Ness was so blasé about it. I, on the other hand forgot how to close my mouth. The Volturi had talked about them before, they said something about a rival coven, and the memory is very hazy I was in a lot of pain – I was sitting, well lying on the floor of 'my' room in the Volturi castle and Aro was talking to Jane about a coven they all had to go see, and kill. I must have tried to get up because Jane slid back in the room and crippled me. Just then, as I was thinking about that incident, Jacob threw my hand away from him. I looked at his face – he was horrified.

"What?" I didn't understand.

"You just _showed_ me something." At first I didn't understand, then I realised. I must have _shown _him what happened before. I had used Ness' gift without trying.

"How could they have put you through that?" Then I realised what he saw. I never wanted him to see or feel what they did to me. But it was too late. He did feel it. The thought of that made me feel so bad. I went cold. I got up and ran outside.

I knew he was following me and I knew that he would find me but I just sped up. Faster than he could go. I didnt know where I was going. I ran until I reached a cliff. Below was the sea - rocks and waves colliding. I sat at the edge and hung my head in my hands. I was so stupid to let that happen. I could hear Jacob in the forest behind me. He changed into his wolf form. I didn't want him to find me. Rain started falling, but directly around me snow fell. The tears on my face froze. I hated myself so much.

Jacob came through the trees then.

"Luna." I didn't want him near me.

"Go away Jake!" I got up and faced him. He gasped. Was I really that repulsive? "See look! I'm a freak! Why on earth would you ever want to love me?" I got colder by the second - the area around me where the rain turned to snow grew wider.

"Luna calm down! You're freezing!" His concern was insulting.

"Really Jake?!! You know I wouldn't have noticed the rain turning to fucking snow around me if you hadn't pointed that out!!! Thank you!!" He took a deep breath, his hands were shaking.

"Luna you're gonna freeze yourself to death!" I laughed.

"You really think I can die!!!! If I could I wouldn't be standing here!!!!! They have tried to kill me so many times - I can't even burn Jake!!" I sat on the floor and cried. Jacob took a step towards me. I crawled away from him.

"No! Stay away from me!!! You'll freeze!!" He continued to move closer to me. I had to warm up if he was going to touch me. I concentrated hard on calming down. It wasn't working.

"Jake, I'm a mess." I was tired, the snow slowly turned back into rain. Jake came to my side and put his arms around me. He kissed my head and rocked me back and forth. He was so warm, he was so perfect. He was mine.

"Luna, I won't let them do anything to you. I promise." I wished so hard that I could believe him. I clung to him. He was my whole world. I had never really experienced proper love until I met him. Not even my father could love me like he should have.

Jacob picked me up in his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" I said as I wiped the tears from my face.

"Where do you want to go?" I didn't have to think hard.

"The cabin." He smiled softly and ran into the forest. He was so graceful. When we got to his cabin, he took me straight to the bedroom and pulled back the cover with one arm and he placed me on the bed with the other.

"What are you doing?" I said sleepily.

"You're tired." He pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead. I didn't want to close my eyes. Jake lay down on the side of the bed and stroked my forehead. "Go to sleep."

"Jake?" I was fighting away the tiredness.

"Yes my love." That made me smile.

"You know I love you more than anything in the whole universe right?" My eyelids were drooping.

"Yes and I love you exactly the same, probably more." I frowned.

"That's impossible." He laughed.

"Just as impossible as shape shifters and Vampires existing?" He questioned.

"Shape shifters?" It made me think about a vampire I met once – he could change his physical appearance.

"What?"

"Nothing just a...." I must have fallen asleep.

That night I dreamt about Jacob. We were on a beautiful beach and it was calm and....perfect. Jacob and I were lying on the white sand watching the stars at night. Jacob turned to me and looked deep into my eyes. I stroked his cheek and he kissed me. His hand tangled in my hair and I could feel a smile on his lips. I was happy, and he seemed happy and that was all I needed.

When I woke up it was morning, the sun was streaming through the window and Jacob lay awake by my side.

"Morning sleepyhead." A cheeky smile appeared on his face.

"What?" I knew him well enough to know that he was up to something.

"Nothing, can't I say good morning to the love of my life?" I wasn't buying it.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm happy." I couldn't argue with that.

"Jacob Black, tell me what's going on." I was getting annoyed – it was clear from the stupid look on his face that he was hiding something.

"Nothing." He kissed me on the forehead and got up. "I'll be back." He walked towards the door – I beat him there and stood in his way.

"Tell me." He pinned me against the wall and leaned in. My skin burned against his. His lips brushed against my cheek.

"You'll see don't worry." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't resist him. "Excuse me Luna." He said as he took a step back. He still had that stupid smile on his face. I looked at him for a second arguing with myself whether I should get out of the way or torture him till he told me his secret. My good side won and I stomped my way back to the bed.

"You have one hour, then I am going to go out and find you. Trust me you don't want that, I am not happy." He smiled wider.

"Half an hour." He slid out if the door.

I was fuming, almost literally. I never seemed to have anytime with Jacob and now that I did have time with him he was off doing something, somewhere. I changed into some jeans and a t-shirt form the wardrobe – Alice kindly stocked Jake's wardrobe up with some clothes for me – then I made my way to the main house. I wanted to see Nahuel, he was the closest thing I had to a friend not including the Cullen's. When I got there Nahuel was I the garden lying in the sun and Nessie was gawking at him through the living room window. I went straight to him and stood in the way of his sunlight.

"Hey Beanpole." I smiled. He opened one eye and smiled back.

"Solar."

"You know you have a fan club right?" I flicked my eyes towards the house behind me.

"Yes, I've been pretending to sleep for ages. I don't know what to say to her." He whispered.

"So the feeling isn't mutual? It felt like it was yesterday." He laughed, and sighed.

"It is. I just don't know how to talk to her. What do I say? 'Hey Nessie, I think you're hot.'" He sighed. I had never seen him so hopeless, well that was a little bit of a lie. I sat down cross-legged on the grass next to him.

"Just talk." He snorted.

"Yeah it's really that easy. I'm gonna make myself look like an idiot Sol'." He frowned.

"I really don't think she cares Bean. I can hear her thoughts." He turned his head to face me.

"What's she thinking? Is she thinking about me?" He was beggining to sound like a teenage girl. I listened more closely to her mind. I stood up.

"Bean, get up." He looked confused. "Just do it ok? Now, when I get inside, take your shirt off." He looked even more confused. "Trust me Bean. MAJOR brownie points ok." I smiled and walked towards the back door. Ness saw me coming and turned away. I went inside.

"Ness, look." I turned her towards the window. Nahuel did exactly what I said – he stood up and took his shirt off. Nessie's mouth hung wide open. I kissed her on the cheek. "You're welcome." She closed her mouth.

"Oh my God! He is coming!!" She flattened down her hair and straightened up her clothes. I walked into the kitchen where Alice was watching and grinning.

"That's a nice thing you did for her." Alice said as she cooked some pancakes.

"I know. I guess I feel like I kinda owe them both." I sighed.

"Ok, so what did you do to _him_?" I hesitated and scrunched up my face.

"Ugh, he was in love with me." She looked shocked.

"NO WAY!! Luna!!" She tutted.

"What! He's always been my friend and I have never ever been interested in that kind of relationship with him....EVER!" I shook my head.

"I don't see why not. He is a very good looking boy." She placed a pancake on the growing stack.

"Yeah, so is Jasper." I raised my eyebrows.

"So I'm not allowed to say he is attractive?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Ugh, I don't see why we are even talking about this anyway. I have my sexy, handsome idiot of a soul mate Jacob and you have your....Jasper." Alice threw a spatula at me and I ducked - i landed skillfuly in the sink. Just then, Jasper walked into the room.

"Luna." He nodded with a straight poker face. He was standing completely straight up – tensing every muscle in his body by the looks of it. Jasper didn't like being around me due to my frequent mood swings. I smiled.

"Hey, Jasper." I walked over to him and trapped him in a hug trying to make it even more awkward for him. He patted me softly and somewhat mechanically on the back while still managing to be rigid. I pulled away and walked back over to the counter and sat on it. Alice mouthed something to him and he sighed.

"How....are you-Luna?" He cleared his throat and smiled weakly.

"It's ok Jazz I don't mind you avoiding me." I smiled back at him. He nodded and almost ran out of the house.

"I feel bad for running him out of his own home." I frowned.

"It's your home too. We want you here." Alice smiled. I rolled my eyes as I took a pancake from the plate Alice had put them all on.

"So, what's going on between you and Jacob?" I frowned again.

"I don't know...How do you know? Did he tell you this secret I'm not allowed to know? Or have you seen it? Can you tell me?" She smiled.

"I'm not allowed to tell you. Sorry." She looked at me apologetically. She picked up 4 plates of food and went to the dining table, I followed her.

"Can you go and get Nahuel and Ness. I don't know where they went." I nodded and went out into the garden. I could hear kissing noises by the backdoor. When I stepped outside Nahuel and Ness were standing by the backdoor kissing. I cleared my throat loudly and they both stopped and straightened up looking like naughty school children.

"Breakfast is ready." I tried my hardest not to laugh. Ness put her head down and ran inside, Bean followed her a bit more slowly. I got him in a head lock and ruffled his hair on the way in.

Alice had put four place settings on the table, and just as I had realised that, Jacob walked through the door. I gave him the evil eye as he sat down across the table from me next to Bean. He smiled back broadly. I made a disgusted sound.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bean laughed. He was so stupid, I had dirt on him. I smiled evilly.

"Jake I just found little Ness and Beanpole over there making out outside." Jake was still really protective over Ness, that's what hes meant to do – protect her...and _try_ to protect me. He turned to Bean and looked into his eyes menacingly. Bean looked scared – and he should be, Jake was twice his size.

"You hurt her and I will break your neck." Ness' eyes widened out of horror.

"JAKE!! DO YOU MIND?!" She said through gritted teeth. Jacob listened and turned back to his food. I didn't touch my food - I just glared at him. He looked up and smiled.

"Yes Luna?" He was so full of it.

"Don't talk to me. Not unless you tell me the secret." He looked at me for a moment before shrugging and continuing to eat his food. I was going to take a lot more than this to get him to tell me....

**REVIEW :P**


	14. Maybe Baby

**Rosalie's POV**

I could hear Luna downstairs. Even her voice was perfect. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Even Ness went over to the dark side and forgave her. I don't see why though, she still hurt her and nothing she can do now is going to change that. I heard Luna and Jake leave – arguing as they left. I got up off the recliner and went downstairs.

Alice had cooked breakfast and she was washing up.

"Hey." I smiled at Alice.

"Morning." She chimed back.

"Where did Ness go?" Conversation with Alice was getting harder due to my feelings towards Luna.

"Oh she went with Nahuel, Jake and Luna to the beach." She carefully looked down as she talked, as if I was gonna flip or something.

"Oh."

"Why did you want to talk to her?"

"No it's just...I haven't seen her in a while that's all." I walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Everyone else went hunting, even Emmett. I didn't even have him to make me feel better. The morning went by so slowly. I was more than happy when everyone came back in the early afternoon, even Ness, Nahuel and Jake and Luna's return made me happy – well maybe not Luna but still.

**Luna's POV**

Everyone came down to the Cullen residence that afternoon – even the wolves. All the adults and full vampires stayed inside and the rest of us – half vampires and wolves – stayed outside in the sun. It was fun. It gave me a chance to get to know Sam and Emily a bit better. Ness and Bean didn't leave each other's sides. It was kind of sickening at times but, I was happy for them.

"...I was like falling off the boat when he grabbed a rope and threw it to me with one hand and steered us away from the cliffs with the other." Emily smiled at Sam as she told her story.

"Wow. Remind me never to go sailing with Sam." I said.

"You say that like you can't swim." Jacob playfully nudged me.

"Yeah I can but," I flicked my hair and put on my sunglasses. "Why would I want to get my hair wet?" Emily, Sam and Jacob laughed.

Everyone outside were in their own little conversations. We were all sat on the grass, laughing and joking when Alice called me from inside the house. She sounded worried, I sprinted inside. When I got there, I wanted to laugh.

All the Cullen men were pressed up against the stairs. The Cullen women along with Charlie, Sue and Billy were standing by the front door casually. The reason behind the fire – the TV caught fire due to overloaded sockets. This was Emmett's fault. Edward and I both shook our heads at him at the same time. Jacob came in the house behind me.

"What's going on?" He saw the fire and took a step back.

"Get the half breed to do it right? You guys are all pansies. Edward, I expected more from you." I shook my head as I walked over to the fire and held out my hands. I absorbed it all – the heat, the flames, the electricity. I let it flow through me. I felt good to have so much energy in me. I felt almost hyper. When the fire was put out. I turned to face the Cullen's. They looked amazed, even Jake.

"See it wasn't that scary was it?" I smiled and took Jacobs hand as we left the house and went t back into the garden.

"I'm not even going to ask." Jacob shook his head. I laughed and wrapped my arm around his waist. We went back to the back garden and rejoined Sam and Emily.

Emily was really beautiful, even with her scar. It made me wonder if Jacob would ever hurt me. Intentionally or not. I tried to get that thought out of my head, but as I looked around – all the wolf girls had scars. However big or small, they were still there. Jacob hurting me seemed to be inevitable. Even Ness had a small but visible claw mark on her right forearm. It looked like any old loose nail scratched her as she walked past, but I could see the two other claw marks that were invisible to the human eye.

My distress must have been visible on my face because Jake lifted my chin so I was looking at him in his eyes.

"What is it?" He frowned and I tried my best to smile.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He wasn't convinced, he kissed me and stroked my face.

"Jacob." Sam commanded. Jacob dropped his hands and sat up straight. Even though it had been ages since Jake was last in Sam's pack he still had a lot of authority over him. Sam didn't seem to like Jacob kissing his niece. It made me smile and blush. I looked down at my lap. Jacob laughed nervously.

"Sorry." I laughed, really hard. I had never really laughed like that before. It wasn't even that funny – I was just really, really happy. My hysteria spread to Sam, Emily and Jake. It started raining and our laughter stopped.

"Shoot." Emily tried to cover her head with her cardigan.

"I think we will just go." My face fell at Sam's words. Most of the other wolves had disappeared into the trees. I huffed and he gave me an apologetic look.

"Come and see us soon." Emily said as she gave me a hug. Sam waved as he put his hand around Emily and left. I crossed my arms and looked into the forest. Jacob put his arm around my waist.

"Come on, I might as well show you now." I looked up at him excitedly.

"Oh my God! What is it? Can you tell me? Jake tell me!" I felt so excited.

"Nah, I'll let you see it." We got to his car and he told me to get in.

"Where are you taking me?" He looked over at me and smiled as he pulled out of the front yard.

"Don't worry, we'll be there in a second." We headed towards La Push. I stared into the trees. I could see one of the wolves running. I could just about make out that it was Seth. He looked towards the car as he ran.

"Hey Seth." I smiled. Jacob looked over and said something in what I assumed was Quileute. Seth howled and turned around. I frowned and looked at Jacob.

"What? He would have ruined it." I sighed and rested my head back against the seat. Jacob turned into a road opening that wasn't there before. It was covered by overgrown trees and the soil on the ground was overturned and looked like it had just been patted down.

"Has this road always been here?" Jacob didn't say anything he just smiled. It was a long, bare, narrow road. We travelled for a few minutes before we got to a house. A beautiful navy blue house stood there, with what looked like a freshly placed lawn and flowers. There were stairs that led up to a porch and the front door. I walked up them and turned to face Jacob.

"What's this?" I didn't want to assume.

"This is ours." He walked up to the second step. He looked nervous. I smiled.

"All of it?" He nodded. "Did you build this?"

"Yeah, with Alice and the guy's help." He still looked nervous. I walked back to him and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you." I stroked his cheek and looked deep into his eyes. I got a vision then.

_Emily and I were sitting on the porch of our new house and there was a baby buggy next to Emily. She leaned over and cooed at the baby. Then Jacob and a small child came running over to me. The child was my son. He jumped up the steps in one leap, I stretched out my arms – I had scars over my left arm and shoulder. They were deep and very visible. They fit Jacobs's wolf claws._

I gasped and took a step backwards falling onto the steps. I covered my mouth and looked at my arm.

"Luna what is it? What's wrong?" I looked at him. He would never do that on purpose. I shook my head to try and clear it.

"I saw something." He crouched down next to me.

"What did you see?" He placed his hand on my left arm and I flinched. He pulled his arm back. That hurt him I could see it in his face. I grabbed his hand.

"I saw us. I saw me and Emily, she had a baby. And we had a son." I left out the scariest detail. He smiled and scooped me up in his arms.

"Put me down, Jake!" I laughed.

"No, we are going to do this properly." He walked up to the front door.

"Then shouldn't we be married?"

"One step at a time Luna." He sighed.

"You do realise all your steps are mixed up." He stopped at the door.

"I can change into a wolf, you're some kind of vampire/human/wolf mix and you are worried about tradition?" I thought about it for a second.

"Yes." He sighed and I wrapped my arms around his neck so he could open the door.

The house was open and wide. On one side of the house was a staircase as the rest of the space was the living room and a doorway which led into a big kitchen. Jacob put me down and I looked around. There were boxes in the corner and the TV still had plastic on it. But I didn't care.

"It's not quite finished yet." Jacob was too cute when he was nervous, but there was no need for him to be. I loved the house. I loved him more than anything.

"It's perfect Jake." I walked over to him and kissed him.

"You wanna show me upstairs?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. He unwrapped my arms from around his neck and took one as he led me up the dark oak staircase.

On the first floor, there were 3 doors. One of them was the bathroom and one of them was our bedroom. I was confused about why there would be another door. I walked over to the only closed door on that floor. Jacob grabbed my arm.

"This wasn't my idea." I furrowed my brow. He let go of my arm and opened the door. The room was bright and calm. The only thing in the room was a crib. I sighed and laughed.

"Alice?" He nodded. There was a note attached to the delicate white crib. I walked over to it and looked at the front. It said '_Luna'_ I sighed and read the note.

"_Luna,_

_ You are more than welcome. The crib is an antique, treat it well, and before you get angry, I have seen it. You have probably seen it too and yes it's definitely going to happen, soon. I know it. It was too clear. And by the way just so you know, I have no idea about your arm so be careful._

_Love,  
__Auntie Alice x"_

I laughed and folded the paper.

"What did she say?" Jacob looked curious.

"The crib is an antique and that we would have use for it soon, apparently." Jacob smiled and kissed mepassionately.

"Well, if it's going to happen soon..." He kissed my neck. As I am told, Alice is usually right about these things.

"Jake..." He pulled away.

"What?" He sighed.

"We've only known each other for 5 days." He looked down. I really didn't care about it, as long as I was with Jake, kids would be a bonus. "But..." Jake's eyes lit up. "...if all the steps are mixed up..." I walked toward the door and pulled off my top.

"Luna..." Jacob groaned as he followed me.

**Steamy!! Review :P**


	15. My Dearest Luna

**It took me a sec to get the hang of writing as Jacob again but I feel I should do it more often. :P**

**Luna's POV**

We stayed in that room for the rest of the evening and didn't wake up until the afternoon the next day. When I woke up, I could smell breakfast. Jacob was on the phone downstairs. I sat up and looked around the bedroom. It was big and open. There was a trail of clothes from the door leading to the bed. That made me think - if Alice was involved in the building of this house. There must be some kind of walk in wardrobe or something. There were three doors in this room, one was the en suite and the other was the door that led out. I wrapped the bed sheet around me and walked over to it. I opened the door into another room. It was smaller but it was still huge for a wardrobe. The room was blue on one side of the room and pink on the other. My side was filled with jeans and t shirts and Jakes was mostly shorts. I grabbed one of Jacobs's shirts and put it on. It fit like a dress. I went down stairs and found Jake in the kitchen talking on the phone. He was fiddling with a side table in his hands. He was talking to Sam. As soon as he saw me he said goodbye and hung up the phone. I walked over and sat on his lap.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey. Did you have a nice sleep?" I scrunched up my nose.

"Was I really asleep that long?" He pulled my hair away from my face.

"No. I woke up half an hour ago. Want some breakfast?" He brought a plate of waffles closer to me on the table. I didn't even notice he had cooked. All my attention was on him.

"Yeah." I took a bite of a waffle and watched Jake closely. "How long do you think we have till Alice comes?" He sighed and put the side table down.

"I dunno, 5 minutes." I sighed and buried my head in his shoulder.

"I should probably put some clothes on." I was still really tired. I didn't want to do the whole report to Alice thing today. I wasn't really in a good mood.

When I came back downstairs, Alice and Jake were in the living room.

"Hey Luna." Alice smiled, but there was something missing. Something was wrong. "We are going to Seattle for the day. Are you ready?" I frowned.

"Alice I wanted to spend the day with Jake." I was getting angry.

"Well I have to go down to La Push anyway. The other pack found a scent. So go and have fun." I glared at Jacob for a moment.

"Fine." I walked out of the house and got in the passenger side of Alice's car. I heard Jacob mutter bye under his breath as Alice got in the driver's side of the car.

We drove in silence until we got to the main road.

"Luna have you seen it?" I knew what she was talking about it.

"Yes. Are you sure you don't know what's gonna happen to my arm." She shook her head. She was concentrating on the road but she seemed vacant, she was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" Alice froze for a second before faking a smile.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking nursery colours." I wasn't buying it. I tried to read her mind but she was focused on baby stuff. She rolled down her window and I caught a whiff of something.

"Alice what is that?" She cursed under her breath. "Have they been here?" She closed her eyes and pulled out a letter.

"I was going to give this to you later. When we were more out of Edwards range." I looked at the familiar envelope. It was addressed to me. It read:

_My dearest Luna,_

_I am not happy with you Luna. I have decided that you are to return to Volterra as soon as possible to discuss your future. Don't keep me waiting, I'm sure you wouldn't like me to get to know your furry friends._

_Sincerely _

_Aro_

I gasped.

"Where did you get this?" I got cold again.

"It was in Jakes cabin." It made sense now. That's what Jake was talking about when he said they found a scent. "Turn around." We needed to call a meeting.

"What? No, Luna think about it ok. If we go back Jacob will just get angry." She raised her eyebrows at me so I would understand what she meant. That infuriated me.

"What? You think he will hurt me? Now, because of this? Alice..." She interrupted me.

"Luna, I'm just thinking about you. In your condition do you really..."

"My condition?" She nodded. I thought about yesterday's events. "No I can't be. Not yet." I shook my head.

"You guys were meant to find out in a few days when you start showing." I stared at her in disbelief. "Luna, telling everyone is not the way to go about it right now." I slumped in my seat.

"Then what do I do. It's not like I can go to Italy, not like this." My arm froze the side of the car.

"Luna! I don't think that is a good idea right now!" She grabbed my arm off my belly. I didn't realise but both my hands froze and at the time my left hand had subconsciously been on my stomach.

"Oh my God. What the hell is happening?" I rested my head on the window.

"I think you should wait it out till after you give birth." Alice saying those words made it sound too real.

"What if they come before then? Have you seen it?" Alice didn't say anything. "Well can we tell him? If we do then the packs will be prepared if they do come. And...if he knew about," I pointed at my stomach. "...this then I'm sure he wouldn't get angry. Not near me anyways." Alice sighed.

"On one condition." I smiled.

"Anything."

"If Emmett, Edward and Jazz are present at the time."

"Nope no way not gonna happen." There was no way I was going to have Emmet crack jokes, Jasper be all awkward and Edward all judgemental when I told Jake. I would rather have Bean be there.

"Ok then it's either them or Sam, Seth and Leah." It was a no brainer.

"Give me your phone I'll call Edward." I sighed as she placed her phone in my hand.

**Jacob's POV**

I was about to make my way down to La Push when Emmett's jeep and Alice's new Lamborghini pulled up in front of the house. Something was going on. I could see it on all their faces. Emmett came through the door first, followed by Edward, Jasper, Alice and Luna.

"Well done Jacob, con..." Luna electrocuted Emmett before he could finish his sentence.

"Uh, what's going on?" I was beyond confused. Everyone looked at Luna who sighed.

"Ok then come with me." Luna took my hand and led me to the back garden. She let go of my hand and walked a few steps before turning and facing me. She looked really nervous.

"Um...I'm...a little bit uh...pregnant." The words hit me like a truck. I couldn't believe what she said. We only, made love yesterday. But then again we aren't really human. Luna held her head in her hands.

"A little bit?" I smiled and she peeked through her hands.

"Yes. And before you ask Alice is sure. Apparently I start showing in the next few days which is, you know, great." She was stressing. This all explained her mood earlier. I walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"At least we don't have to worry about buying a crib." I laughed and gave her a hug.

"Jake we don't have to worry about anything, Alice has the babies outfits planned out until they are 12." I laughed. All of this didn't explain why Emmett, Japer and Edward needed to be there.

"Hey, why are the guys here?" She pulled away from me. She looked scared.

"I think we should go inside now." Whatever it was had her petrified.

**Review :P**


End file.
